User blog:Michael Iron/Amusing.
....So, lets begin. Now, I get banned from the chat.. over some BS because you guys wanna establish a rule that applies only to me.. yet, I don't see you complaining, nor banning SS for his court gimmick, which is basically ranting itself.. moving on.. ...Everyone on the chat can't look into the point of my insults yet, When someone else is doing it, they wanna have a good laugh... Now Kuzon says that I made this wiki go into a great recession. ....First of all. ONE user can't bring this whole wiki down, it'd take lots of effort. It isn't my fault that I didn't like Gotanks, and all this other sh!t. Second of all, ..Many other users were doing it also, I say this multiple times, yet you just ignore it. And then, I bet your sitting here on this blog right now, saying Mike.. just stfu. ...No. If everyone else can make a blog about BS and other crap that happens in the chta, then I'm doing it also. SOMEONE always manages to get me banned.. Likewise, it's when I just want something explained, for example, I said the no ranting rule is BS because it only applies to me.. (which it does don't even try to comment about that.) Then, 66 comes in and agrees with Kuzon because they both think it's part of the chat chaos.. when I'm ranting, everything is pretty fine. I know when to stop my ranting and I know when not to, which not any of you realize because I'm way younger years old and I'm a automatic immature faggot or some sh!t like that when age doesn't apply to anything I do. No one ever listens to me, which is why I insult so I can actually attract attention so I can get a point through, why the hell do you think I made My insults nor jokes aren't supposed to be taken seriously. Then I know what your thinking Mike is a attention-hungry b*tch No, that isn't the case. I just want my ideas to be heard for once, than blown off like most of my ideas. Moving on, Then Elcid joins in and agrees with Kuzon (go figure.) And then as the argument slides on, EVERYONE gets off track and forgets how this started because I just wanted a simple question answered or a fair trial off of something I don't think is right. Moving on, I always manage to get banned because there's always people that group-up and screw me over.. just like how you all did against Zion. Moving on, I get a 3 day ban sentence because.. I don't think the no ranting rule is right? ...HA! That is basically banning me for an opinion, and then, as the argument fluidly continues, EVERYONE gets off track (including me) and starts off with a new half-assed subject which I honestly don't remember. Then DJ joins in the chat and joins in with everyone else.. Again, (go-figure.) Then, idk, The argument slides on. and slides on. Then all 4 of them (including kuzon) agree to ban me because of my opinion, then I get banned. ..Again, no one ever listens to what I have to say because I'm a lesser old than all of you.. OH OH and then Elcid is of course gonna agree to ban me because I supposedly start all arguments when he is the one that actually controls my character. And then whenever he has BLACK in an sentence it's always something stereotypical, of course no one gives a f*ck about that, and if it does get noticed, Elcid always finds a way to blow it off. (I'd love to know how to do that.) Moving on, Elcid says stuff that offends me, on purpose and then he expects me not to complain about.. it.. yet.. you know my nature, if something is gonna offend me I am going to speak up about it. I'm not gonna sit here and let you keep insulting my people's culture just because your a racist. MOVING ON, I bet when I come back everyone is gonna be like ..Oh my god mike is back, here we go Well no, it's not going to be like that. I am going to be more than likely pissed off that I was banned, but I won't complain about it probably, there's a 50/50 chance of that happening.. Moving on.. I am pretty sure everyone on the chat is talking trash about how Mike should be perma-banned and sh!t yet, I don't understand how come I'm the one that should be perma-banned because I explain what I do for a reason.. Moving on.. Everyone LOVES the word to use immature when I'm around because I'm it because I'm younger than you? ...Do explain how age applies to the whole argument and other BS. My point is, I am always the one targeted just because I state my opinion, and I am also sometimes targeted, because Elcid says stuff I don't like and I say something and then here's what happens.. ..Mike don't start with him. The only time Elcid got caught saying offensive sh!t is when I pointed it out which shouldn't even be trouble because you have two eyes, use them. Moving on, Now, don't you go down to the comments and just say ... just because your pissed off at what I'm saying. That isn't gonna solve anything but just make me wanna carry on the conversation because it's not fair in any f*cking way.. The only way I can avoid being banned is unless I agree with EVERYONE, or I just be quiet and just stop.. This is why I've been taking to playing games in my account so I don't get in trouble, and I just talk about the game on the ch- .. forget it.. Moving on.. My point is, actually listen to me for once. When I get unbanned, I want to go to a secret wikia, or some place. and I wanna sort this all out. What I do, How I offend, all the other sh!t you don't like, and I'll at least try to find solutions to it, all I want is to talk about this, and thats it. That is all I gotta say. If you actually read all this, thank you for your time, I'll see you in 3 days. -User:Michael Iron